toxikkfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch notes
Patch notes 29-1-2015 GENERAL Patch #001 brings your TOXIKK V0.7 Wasabi Build up to V0.71. It comes with fixes, changes and a new features. FIXES * F01 - SERVER BROWSER The server browser occasionally crashed when downloading the list of servers. This should no longer happen. * F02 - MAP INTRO MUSIC VOLUME The Map Intro Music wasnt properly handled by the Music Volume Slider in the Audio Options, but through the SFX Volume Slider. Therefore it almost always used to be too loud. It can now be controlled through the Music Volume Slider (but is intended to remain a bit louder than the game's background music). * F03 - INVISIBLE CHAR EXPLOIT There was an exploit which allowed you to remain invisible in the game for a whole match. This should be no longer possible. * F04 - WIREFRAME VIEW EXPLOIT You can no longer activate the wireframe (or any other dev view mode) in the bootcamp (offline play) and then jump into a multiplayer match without changing the viewmode back to default. * F05 - DESCRIPTIVE WEAPON NAMES IN CONTROL OPTIONS The names of the weapons in the control options menu are no longer weapon 01, weapon 02 etc. but are now the real names including a short description in the lower bar. * F06 - DODGE TAP DELAY SLIDER Dodge Tap (the double tap required to perform a dodge) Interval was renamed from "Dodge Tap Inter." to "Dodge Tab Delay". It now shows OFF when set to zero (as originally intended). You may want to set it to OFF, when you want to rely on SHIFT + Movement Direction key as your only dodge method. * F07 - CHAT LOG The global Chat log in the game (default key: F3) should now properly record and show all global chat during a match. * F08 - CROSSHAIR ISSUE The crosshair used to disappear when auto-changing weapon while you were zoomed in with the scope of the Falcon. This problem should no longer appear. * F09 - EXIT DRONE VIEW WITH REBOUND KEYS If you had your primary fire on another key than the left mouse button, you were not able to exit the drone view and to respawn after a kill. This was fixed. CHANGES * C01 - CHARACTER VISIBILITY The visibility of the characters against the background was heavily boosted (while still maintaining a somewhat fitting and aesthetical appeal). So, there shouldn't be any need to play around with the INIs to increase visibility anymore. * C02 - FILM GRAIN EFFECT REMOVED The Film Grain Effect was removed. It was never supposed to be there anyway, so this is more of a fix. * C03 - CERBERUS DAMAGE The Cerberus rocket launcher was nerfed from doing 100 damage per shot to 85. This also affects the splash damage. * C04 - CERBERUS SPAWN TIME The spawn time for the Cerberus was increased from 15 seconds to 30 seconds * C05 - CERBERUS FIRE RATE The fire rate of the Cerberus was nerfed from 0.8 to 1.0 seconds * C06 - CERBERUS INITIAL AMMO When picked up, the Cerberus now has 8 rockets instead of 10 * C07 - CERBERUS AMMO PACK (ROCKET PACK) The rockets ammo pack at the spawn point of the Cerberus was removed in Foundation. * C08 - RAVEN DAMAGE The Raven pistol's damage was increased from 20 to 25 per shot. * C09 - DRAGONEER INITIAL AMMO The intial ammo count of the Dragoneer flamethrower was raised from 30 to 40 units. * C10 - DRAGONEER AMMO PACK (TANK) The content of a Dragoneer Ammo Pack was raised from 15 to 20 units. * C11 - DRAGONEER AMMO CAP The ammo cap of the Dragoneer was raised from 60 to 80 units. * C12 - DRAGONEER SELF DAMAGE The Self damage of the Dragoneer's flames was reduced from 1 to 0.5. * C13 - VIOLATOR DAMAGE The damage of a hit with the Violator Assault Rifle's primary fire mode was raised from 20 to 25. * C14 - DEFAULT RESOLUTION The default resolution when launching the game for the first time is now limited around 1080p. Before it tried to determine the highes possible resolution which sometimes caused problems. * C15 - CHANGED LOADING SCREENS We changed the loading screens to some nicer ones and added a third one. * C16 - WEAPON STAY IN TEAM DEATHMATCH DISABLED Weapons picked up by team mates will now also be gone for the player until they respawn. Before, this was only true for non-team based deathmatch. It helps to keep teams balanced. For Cell Capture (Capture the Flag) game modes, WeaponStay will remain enabled though, as both teams have their own bases and identical weapon setups. NEW FEATURES * F01 - GAME OPTIONS MENU A sub menu for game related settings was added to the Options Menu. * F02 - TOGGLE WEAPON AUTO SWITCH Allows you to toggle the automated switch to a stronger weapon when picked up. * F03 - TOGGLE GORE Allows you to toggle gore (gibs and blood when causing high damage) on or off. * F04 - TAB KEY BINDING The TAB key can now be redefined (e.g. to show the score table) * F05 - FEIGN DEATH KEY BINDING The Key to Feign Death (default on F) kkan now be redefined. * F06 - HOVER INFO IN SERVER BROWSER If you now hover over any info in the server browser, you get a description for the item you're hovering above. This also includes a short description of the game modes. * F07 - ONE-CLICK-LAUNCHER FOR DEDICATED SERVERS You can now easily launch your own dedicated server. Simply go to the following directory: STEAM -> SteamApps -> common -> TOXIKK -> TOXIKKServers -> TOXIKKServerLauncher and start TOXIKKServerLauncher.bat. Select one of the displayed options and there you go: You just launched your own dedicated server. You may want to edit ServerConfigList.ini with any text editor to give your server a unique name, set a password etc. You'll no longer need to play around with complex stuff to launch your own dedicated server.